The present invention relates to organic light-emitting devices, in particular patterned or pixelated organic light-emitting diodes, and a method of fabricating the same.
Organic light-emitting devices (OLED's) such as described in our earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,190 or in Van Slyke et al.'s U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,507 have great potential for use as monochrome and multi-colour displays. OLED's based on semiconductive conjugated polymers are described in our earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,190, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. Principally, an OLED consists of an anode which injects positive charge carriers, a cathode which injects negative charge carriers and at least one organic electroluminescent layer sandwiched between the two electrodes. Typically, the thickness of the at least one organic layer is of the order of 100 nm and the electrical conductivity of the material of the at least one organic layer is sufficiently low as to avoid current spread from the overlap area between the cathode and the anode. Thus, light emission from the at least one organic layer occurs only where the cathode and the anode overlap and therefore pixelation and patterning is achieved simply by patterning the electrodes. High resolution is readily achieved and is principally limited only by the overlap area of the cathode and the anode and thus by the size of the cathode and the anode. Dot-matrix displays are commonly fabricated by arranging the cathode and the anode as perpendicular arrays of rows and columns, with the at least one organic layer being disposed therebetween.
Low resolution dot-matrix displays can, for example, be fabricated by coating at least one organic electroluminescent layer onto a substrate having thereon an array of indium-tin oxide (ITO) lines which act as an anode. A cathode comprising an array of lines perpendicular to those of the anode is provided on the other side of the at least one organic layer. These cathode lines may, for example, be lines of aluminium or an aluminium-based alloy which can be evaporated or sputtered through a physical shadow mask. However, shadow masking may not be desirable for various reasons. In particular, there are significant constraints on the use of shadow masks when displays of large area and/or high resolution are required. In order to produce such electrode line arrays and other patterns of large area and/or high resolution one would normally have to use various forms of lithography.
In order to fabricate efficient and stable OLED's with the desired electrical and light output characteristics great care must normally be taken in the design and construction of the interfaces between any organic layer and the electrodes. The particular importance of these interfaces is due to the fact that charge carriers should be injected efficiently from the electrodes into the at least one organic layer.
Maintaining the desired electrical and light output characteristics of the pixels in an OLED display when lithographic processes are used to fabricate the electrode patterns, in particular where those patterns are on top of the at least one organic layer, is not trivial owing to the risk of the lithographic processes modifying and potentially damaging the organic layer/electrode interfaces and the vicinity. Such damage during lithography may originate from the photoresists, the developers, the etching processes (both dry and wet, negative and positive techniques and etch and lift-off) or the solvents used. It should be mentioned here that conjugated polymers are often deposited from and are soluble in organic or aqueous solvents.
Plasma etching/ashing is very often used in lithography to remove the photoresist or residual photoresist which may not have been washed off by the developer. Organic electroluminescent and charge transporting materials would normally be damaged, modified and/or etched very rapidly in such dry etching/ashing processes if directly exposed to the plasma.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide an efficient organic electroluminescent device that has a construction which allows for the use of various lithographic processes to form the electrode on top of at least one organic layer without significantly changing the electrical and light output characteristics of the display.